Dusknoir (Explorers of Sky)
He is a supporting character that plays a significant role in the game. He was first introduced to taiya as a famous and wise Pokémon, exploring the world and solving mysteries, but later turns out to be a main antagonist. At the end of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, he is reformed. ___________________________________________________________ Dusknoir works for Primal Dialga. He is first seen as a renowned explorer, but his cover is blown when he snatches taiya and volty, sending them into the future. Dusknoir has several Sableye work for him, and ambush the player, their partner, and Grovyle with them in the Hidden Land. History Primal Dialga sends Dusknoir, his henchman, back in time to pursue Grovyle and the main characters. In the present time, he successfully pretends to be an explorer who is famous for his wisdom and solo explorations. At first, when Dusknoir meets taiya, he does not know her name, and actually rescues her and volty from the Manectric clan. He portrays Grovyle as a criminal from the future, and says that he is also from the future to bring Grovyle to justice. The whole guild falls for Dusknoir's lie and goes after Grovyle, trying to prevent him from stealing any more Time Gears. At one point, the player and partner approach Dusknoir with questions about the player's Dimensional Scream ability, and ask if he knows anything about where taiya came from. They mention taiya's name, with taiya noticing that despite claiming to know nothing about her memory loss, Dusknoir might have had a small smile after hearing the name. After Grovyle is caught and sent back to the future, Dusknoir calls the duo up to him just before he leaves, and says hastily that it is too soon for good-byes, grabbing them both and taking them to the future before the rest of the crowd even realizes what has just happened. However, after narrowly escaping Dusknoir's lair right after they arrive in the future, they venture through many dungeons and, in the end, manage to escape from the future for good with Grovyle as their new ally. Knowing that Grovyle and the player will have to go to the Hidden Land, Dusknoir has himself and his Sableye minions transported there to await them. After a rough fight, Dusknoir prepares to finish the party by launching a massive Shadow Ball at them, but Grovyle and the main characters manage to deflect it back into the "mouth" on his stomach, severely injuring him and sending his Sableye running back to the future in disbelief that Dusknoir had lost. After they defeat him, he rises and unleashes an attack on taiya with the intent of finishing things, but Grovyle steps in. Grovyle then restrains Dusknoir and takes him back to the future with him to prevent him from stopping taiya and volty from changing the future. Dusknoir, Grovyle, Primal Dialga, the Sableye, and taiya are all erased from time when her and volty stop Temporal Tower's collapse, but Dialga revives taiya as a reward for their sacrifice. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, Dusknoir, Grovyle, Primal Dialga and the Sableye appear to survive, but are once again trapped in the dark future. Primal Dialga orders for its army to execute Dusknoir for his failure in the past, but Dusknoir gets away with the help of Grovyle. The two of them, despite being enemies up to this point, team up together at the end of Barren Valley to find Primal Dialga. As they travel through the now-collapsed Temporal Tower and Dark Ice Mountain, Grovyle and Dusknoir begin to develop a sort of kinship with each other. Dusknoir eventually asks Grovyle why he is willing to sacrifice his life to change the past (hence eliminating the dark future from existence), and Grovyle responds that it is better to live a short life with glory and accomplishment than a long, empty life. He also notes that if he were to do something big (like stopping the planet's paralysis), even if he were to disappear, he would be remembered – and he wouldn't truly disappear. These ideas and concepts strike a chord with Dusknoir, although he does not show any sign of it. At the end of Icicle Forest, they see Celebi held hostage by the same Spiritomb that attacked Grovyle before. Grovyle attempts to rescue her, whereupon he is captured in an electric field. With his trap sprung, Dusknoir reveals that the supposed execution order was an elaborate ruse; he intends to melt Grovyle's spirit away, possess his empty body, travel to the past again, and ruin things there. However, Grovyle, speaking of his newly formed trust in Dusknoir, believes that not everything was indeed faked – that Dusknoir did identify with Grovyle at some point during the journey. Grovyle is correct – Dusknoir begins to question whether self-preservation in a bleak future is a good idea, violently writhing from this internal struggle. Just before the icicles' electricity wholly melts away Grovyle's spirit, Dusknoir saves him by knocking him out of range, much to everyone's surprise. At this point, Primal Dialga appears and viciously attacks Dusknoir for his betrayal. The Sableye work up their courage to save Dusknoir and try to stop Dialga, but are effortlessly blasted away. This violent display terrifies Spiritomb, causing it to release Celebi and flee for its life. Now free, Celebi tries to attack Dialga as well, but stops when she sees something unusual: an aurora appears in the sky, and winds start to blow. The effects of Dialga's defeat in the past (the final battle in the main storyline) begin to take effect; time is slowly starting to flow again, and as a result, Primal Dialga goes completely berserk, senselessly charging toward Vast Ice Mountain. Dusknoir, now sincerely sharing Grovyle's goal, teams up with him and Celebi in an effort to find and take down Primal Dialga for good. After cornering Primal Dialga at the Passage of Time, they defeat him, and the effects of the past finally take effect in full force; the Pokémon of the future start to vanish as the flow of time is fully restored. After Primal Dialga vanishes, Dusknoir asks Grovyle one final question: whether this sacrifice is worth his life. With Grovyle's assurance that it is, he finally feels content and vanishes with no regrets; Grovyle and Celebi follow soon after. Soon, everything in the future is erased from time. However, the Pokémon of the future eventually find themselves in a newly restored future, appearing at the Passage of Time, utterly surprised they have not vanished. Dialga, now restored to his normal state, remarks that their resurrection is due to the actions of a "a more powerful being" than itself, and promises that he will take care of this new future as he sees right. With joy and hope restored to the future world, each of them is free to live their life as they truly wish. moves https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dusknoir_(Explorers_of_Time,_Darkness,_and_Sky)#Moves_used